


The Bear And The Mountain

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall finds Adaar half dead in the snow after crawling her way from Haven. A terrible storm prevents him from being able to bring her down into camp and he is forced to examine his feelings for her while trying to keep her alive. Written for kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear And The Mountain

Blackwall knew it was almost impossible that she was still alive. But he had kept hope. If there was anyone who could survive, it was her. Adaar was the toughest woman he had ever met. Tall and strong, built like a rock. A wicked laugh and an even dirtier mind than his. This grin that lit up the room and made him feel like a lovesick teenager again. 

He missed her. He felt lost without her there. He knew the others felt the same, but for them, they were missing their figurehead, their leader. He was missing his friend. 

Still. It was not fair for him to push Cullen's scouts so hard. They had been walking in deep snow for nearly six hours now. While he was used to this sort of terrain, most of these men and women were from further north. And it had been five days. Even he was beginning to tire. But until he was ordered not to, he would look for her.

Blackwall ordered, "We'll rest for a few hours and head back down the mountain before nightfall. Ratner, hand out rations."

The makeshift camp popped up around him as makeshift tents were set up around a weak fire. The scouts huddled together as they ate, bundled under their heavy winter gear. Blackwall knew he should rest, but he was too anxious. He walked a bit further out, gazing up at the rest of the mountain. He lowered his hood, listening to the wind whistling. 

They owed it to her to find her...even if just to bury her. 

He started to turn back to camp and paused, hearing a heavy breath. He took his own lantern and walked out further. The cold bit at his ears, but he left his hood down. He needed to hear.

It was merely instinct that lead him further into the dark. There was something there. A smaller creature would have run off, a larger one would have attacked them. Something was coming closer to them. Something hurt.

A glimpse of red hair made him drop the lantern and run. He knelt in the snow, turning Adaar's body over. He threw off his gloves and felt her pulse. Weak, but steady. He could still see her chest rise and fall. Maker. She was still alive.

Blackwall scooped her up the best he could and shouted back towards the camp. 

"Sloan!" He barked. "Get down the mountain and get a healer up here. Diaz! Get some hot water boiling in whatever container you can find. The rest of you, look in your packs for any dry clothes or blankets. Move!"

He reached one of the tents and a scout rushed out, helping the others with their tasks. He entered and fastened it the best he could. Her breathing was shallow, but he could still feel it.

His survival training bypassed anything else in those moments. He took off his exterior gear and took off her snow-clad clothing. He opened the tent briefly to grab the blankets handed to him and fastened it again.

He wrapped her naked body the best he could, trying not to touch anything he shouldn't. He took off his own hood and put it over her head. Once she was covered, he caught his breath. She was dry now at least. The immediate danger of frostbite was lessened. He went into his own pack and found his crumpled bedroll. He laid it out, conscious of how much it stunk, and gently brought it around her. She groaned slightly and he thought she would open her eyes. His heart sank when they didn't.

Diaz came in with hot water, which she had put in her own canteen. 

Blackwall spoke softly, "Thank you, recruit. I think there's still a few tea bags in the rations. She's going to need something to drink soon."

Diaz nodded and left again.

He felt Adaar's skin, still ice cold. He knew what the safest course of action would be, but it felt...torrid. If it had anyone else, he would not have hesitated. 

Blackwall stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving on his smalls and socks. Some decorum should be kept. And there was nothing less sexual than a man who kept his socks on in bed.

He laid down in the bedroll, wrapping the blankets around the both of them. He held her chest to his, holding her as close as he could to his body. Her breasts pressed against him, her legs curled into the space between them. It would have been better if someone taller was available, but he would have to do. She breathed against his neck, reassuring him that she was truly there. 

He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. She was alive. He had found her. There was more to his relief, something he had been trying to push down since he had met her. As she laid in his arms, possibly breathing her last breaths, he couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling in love with her. Desperately, stupidly in love with her. And he would give anything of himself in that moment to save her. 

He kissed her bare forehead before wrapping the blankets tighter around them. Hopefully his body heat would be enough. It would be at least an hour before Sloan reached the camp, maybe longer to return if the weather shifted for the worse. He knew she wasn't strong enough to make it down herself. Not yet.

She stirred slightly and he put his hands on her face, trying to warm her cheeks. 

"My lady?" He murmured.

Adaar smiled tiredly. "I thought I heard you."

He sighed deeply in relief. "Can you sit up a little? You should drink something."

She nodded a little in response, managing to get up on her elbows. Blackwall called in Diaz who brought tea bags and a few stale biscuits.

"Sorry," she apologized, "we didn't think we'd be staying the night. And with the storm coming in, we have to spread it out."

Blackwall could hear it now, the wind growing louder around them.

"Get into your tents," he instructed. "Bunker down and keep warm. Keep the fire on so they can see us. Can I leave you in charge?"

"I won't let you down, sir," she replied, fastening the tent behind her.

Adaar sat up a bit more, groaning. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, trying not to stare at her naked chest. He tossed the bags into the canteen and gave it to her. She held it between her hands, shivering. 

"Drink up," he instructed, "and get back in. You need to get your body heat back up."

She did so, eating the biscuits quickly. The tea was nearly cold and far too strong by the time she handed the mug to him, encouraging him to have a few sips. He put the canteen to the side and bundled them back into the bedroll. 

"Thank you," she whispered tiredly. "Thank you."

"I haven't saved you yet," he joked weakly. "Rest, my lady. Help will be here soon."

"You were worried about me," she murmured.

"You scared the shit out of me," Blackwall admitted. 

"And so gallant," she teased sleepily. "The Wardens often have naked sleepovers?"

He blushed. "Only when medically necessary."

"Such prudes," she yawned. 

She lay on her side and he held her to him, resting his hand on her hip hesitantly. She squeezed that hand softly before sighing softly.

"I was worried about you too."

Blackwall's heart turned over and he sat up slightly, seeing that she already had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and listened to her breath, lost among the howling winds. For the first time in a long time, he prayed.

oOoOo

He woke at the sound of the tent shaking. He grasped at her, feeling her skin still cool and clammy beneath his touch. He reached around for his canteen and sat her up, though she protested.

"You need to drink," he said. "You're dehydrated, your body needs it."

She drank, a little too quickly for his liking, but at least it stayed down. He found a few pieces of jerky and split it between the two of them. He tried not to study her too carefully while she ate, but he feared for any signs of returning hypothermia. 

"I'm fine," she protested.

"You're still in danger," he said, "and we might be a long way from help. It's my duty to keep you alive until you're in more capable hands."

She finished her piece, shivering. She allowed him to hold her to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch, letting his hand rest once again on her hip.

"I think your hands are perfectly capable," she whispered, kissing his neck. 

He sighed as she admitted, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared. I didn't know if you got out in time, you wouldn't have had long before the avalanche. I was so scared I was going to lose you. When I heard you...I finally stopped. I was so tired. But I knew you were alive. And if you were alive...then everything would be alright."

She laughed sleepily, "I think I'm sicker than I thought. I sounded like a little girl there. My charming knight Blackwall come to save little old me."

She leaned up, her mouth a breath from his. Without thinking, he kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair as she deepened the kiss. 

"I would do anything for you," he confessed.

"Well," she joked. "There is a way to warm me up a bit faster."

He hesitated and said, "Roll over."

She did and he spooned behind her, his cock growing harder beneath the thin fabric. He ran his hand over her hip, his fingers brushing against her skin until he found what he was looking for.

She arched back against him, her ass pressing into his cock. He moaned into her neck as his fingers slid inside of her, moving gently at first. He kissed her shoulder as his thumb started to circle her clit.

"Maker," she sighed. "I guess I was right about those hands."

He groaned into her as he picked up pace, grinding his cock into her skin. She moaned in response, reaching back to grasp at his ass, digging into his smalls. He kissed down her back, feeling her skin growing warmer against his touch. He felt her shake, her juices soaking his fingers.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He obliged, slowing down slightly as she caught her breath. Then she moved with him in the action, grinding against him. He felt himself growing close, but he knew he couldn't, simply because of the mess. Though Maker, he wanted to. She whispered his name as she came the second time, shuddering around his hand. She was growing tired and he withdrew, kissing her shoulder again. He put his arms around her, listening to her breathing relax.

"I promise I normally don't fall asleep right after sex," she yawned.

"You need your rest," he said softly. "Close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

oOoOo

When the snows slowed, Blackwall carried her himself down the mountain, the woman dressed shabbily in his own clothes. The rescue party met them halfway up and a team with a stretcher carried her the rest of the way down. He waited outside the healer's tent, whittling absentmindedly, refusing to eat or drink until he saw her again.

He jumped to his feet when Adaar walked unsteadily out hours later, now dressed in her own clothing. She smiled at him weakly as she took her first few steps. He threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her towards her tent.

He helped her down onto her bedroll where she laid, closing her eyes.

"Everything hurts," she complained, "and people keep singing."

He chuckled, "Just rest, you're safe now, my lady."

"Will you stay?"

He looked down at her as she propped herself up, her green eyes meeting his. He desperately wanted to be with her right then. He never wanted to leave her side again, knowing how close he was to losing her.

"I shouldn't," he said firmly. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Blackwall," she protested.

"I got carried away in the moment," he apologized. "It won't happen again."

She flinched and nodded. "Fine. Just...go. I should get some sleep."

She laid back down, turning away from him. It took every ounce of strength in him to leave and walk towards the fire. It was better this way. Better that she was angry with him and left him be. Easier. 

But it would never go back to how it was before.


End file.
